The Monk and the Demon Slayer
by Dragoon Galaxy
Summary: After angering Sango yet again Miroku asks Kagome for advice on how to show his affection for the Demon Slayer without groping her. Rated M for lemon.


**Disclaimer: Just something I dreamt up while waking up, featuring Miroku and Sango. Definite lemon, click the back icon if you don't want to read or if you're under 16. Not like my other lemons.**

**Another quick thing. The mistreatment of women appals and sickens me. Such as women being sold into prostitution to pay off family debts, being used as playthings for other people's amusement, women being used as hostages, assaulted, raped, stalked, murdered and underage girls being sold off to men for money. Any man who sexually assaults a woman should be castrated as death is just giving them a quick way out, it's better to have them live the rest of their lives knowing they can never have sex again.**

**But that's just my opinion.**

"Speech"

'_Thought_'

The Monk and the Demon Slayer.

It was a beautiful day in feudal Japan and the spring weather was perfect. It would have been prefect for a raven haired demon slayer if a certain monk hadn't tried to grab her backside again, which was why she had started walking in the opposite direction for her other friends with the fire cat demon Kirara trotting beside her. (A/N: **Kirara is so ****Kawaii!!!**)

"That stupid perverted monk. Can't keep his hands to himself. Could it hurt him to be romantic once in a while?" Sango angrily muttered under her breath.

She was so caught up in her Miroku cursing rambling she didn't notice a tree root in her path until she felt the ground rushing up to meet her face. Kirara was at Sango's side instantly, mewing, licking and swatting her master's face with her paws trying to make sure she was unharmed.

"I'm all right Kirara," Sango groaned petting her ever loyal companion as she rolled onto her side pulling her Hiraikotsu off her shoulder. "At least I fell underneath a tree,"

Kirara mewed in agreement as she tilted her head indicating she wanted Sango to scratch her ears.

'_Why do I wish Miroku was here to comfort me_?' she wondered scratching behind Kirara's adorable ears earning soft purring from the cat demon. '_At least Kirara never tries to hurt my feelings unlike that perverted monk_,'

**XXXXXX**

ACHOO!

"Bless you," Kagome grumbled looking crossly at the monk.

"I've said it before and I'll say it again, you're hopeless Miroku," Inuyasha grouched sitting opposite Kagome.

"I really do love Sango but I just don't know how I can approach her," Miroku sighed rubbing the large lump on his head thanks to Sango's Hiraikotsu which she took with her when she left.

"First off you have to stop trying to grab her backside every time you see it. Women don't like it when guys just bypass romance and move to pervert. If you want Sango to know how you really feel you have to go slow, start by simply hugging her. Most women like men who take their time, if you do that then she'll probably let you touch her ass," Kagome explained really serious about helping Miroku win the heart of her friend and sister.

"How would you know al this?" Inuyasha asked doubtfully.

"Because I'm a woman and I know how women think!" Kagome huffed, turning back to address Miroku. "I can tell you what to do if you like,"

"I'd appreciate any assistance you can offer Lady Kagome," Miroku replied listening intently.

**XXXXXX**

Sometime later Miroku found Sango sitting under a tree staring off into the distance with Kirara asleep in her lap stroking her head.

'_I wish that were me in Kirara's place_,' Miroku sighed stepping closer. "Sango, are you all right?"

"I'm fine I guess but my ankle's a little sore," she replied not bothering to look at him.

"May I take a look?" he asked kneeling in front of her.

"I guess so," she said continuing to stroke Kirara's head.

Very gently Miroku peeled off her shoe knowing she was ready to sock him one if he tried anything. Paying attention to her ankle he carefully pressed his thumbs against the soft flesh stopping when she hissed in pain.

"It looks like a simple sprain," he said seeing the white flesh starting to swell slightly. "How'd this happen?"

"I tripped," she answered simply, tensing when she felt his lips on her ankle. "Just what do you think you're doing!?"

"Kissing it better," Miroku replied. "Like Kagome does when Shippo trips and falls,"

"I see," she said her cheeks stained light pink.

"Sango I'd like to say I'm sorry for the way I've act today. It's just I have such deep feelings for you that not being able to touch you is unbearable. I want to be able to touch you so badly I listen to my perverted side before thinking properly," he explained gently releasing her ankle. "May I hold you Sango?"

"If you want to," she replied timidly, hearing him shuffle around behind her.

Balling her fist in case he tried something Sango tensed as she felt Miroku's arms wrapping around her waist and yelped in surprise when he pulled her against his chest and rested his head on her shoulder. Moments passed but his hands stayed where they were so she relaxed in his hold, letting herself lean more of her weight on his chest. Kirara who had hopped off when Miroku moved behind Sango watched the two humans before she bounded off in the direction of Shippo's sent, giving them some privacy.

'_I can't believe he's actually holding me like this and he hasn't tried groping me. His breath is tickling my neck but I like it. It feels nice to be held like this_,' she smiled closing her eyes.

Her eyes snapped open when Miroku pressed his nose into her neck and took a deep breath inhaling her unique scent and slipped a hand beneath her kimono to caress the skin of her stomach with his thumb. (A/N: she's not wearing her demon slayer uniform under her kimono in this.) She slowly relaxed again when she realised his hand wasn't moving from her stomach and started to enjoy the feeling of his hand touching her flesh.

"Did Kagome tell you to do this?" she asked shuddering from his hot breath on her neck.

"No but she did tell me to take things slowly so you wouldn't be uncomfortable and you smell absolutely divine my darling Sango," Miroku replied inhaling her scent again. "If I were to die I would never forget this scent of yours,"

"That tickles," she giggled feeling his nose rubbing up and down her neck. "Do you… love me Miroku?"

"With every fibre in my body dear Sango," he said placing feathery kisses on her neck.

"Miroku," she sighed arching her neck to exposed more skin for him to kiss.

"Will you let me make love to you Sango?" he asked loosening her kimono.

"But we can't, not until Naraku is destroyed. I wouldn't be able to fight if I get pregnant," she panicked.

"Kagome told me a way we can prevent you from baring any children, her face was as red as Inuyasha's fire rat robes but if I were to pull out of you before I release me seed into your womb you wouldn't fall pregnant," he explained kissing the spot behind her ear liking the sounds she was making in response. "But if you wish to wait then I will honour your decision but if I may I'd like to pleasure you. However I believe that if die before Naraku is destroyed we may regret not making love when we had the chance. I would never be able to pass into the next world knowing I couldn't have shown you my true love. But if it is you wish I shall restrain myself to just holding and kissing you,"

"I guess if people in Kagome's time can make love without getting pregnant then there's no reason why we can't either and I guess I wouldn't mind you spilling your seed on my body," Sango replied her cheeks stained bright pink. "Make love to me Miroku,"

"As you wish my dearest Sango," Miroku whispered in her ear before tracing it with his tongue.

"Miroku," she sighed feeling his hands parting her kimono slight so his hands could touch the skin of her stomach properly. "Miroku wait,"

"Is something the matter?" he asked.

Instead of answering Sango moved out of his grasp and hobbled to her feet so she could remove her kimono and undergarments. Only in his dreams would Sango ever take the initiative and remove her clothes and now here she was standing in front of him as naked as the day she was born. He could only gasp at the beauty standing before him and Sango was truly the most beautiful woman he had ever seen even from behind. Then his eyes fell on the scar in the centre of her back that her brother inflicted while he was being control by Naraku.

"The last time a man I liked saw this he said he couldn't love a woman with such a hideous imperfection," Sango said sadly.

"That man was a fool if he couldn't accept you as you are," he scowled rising to his feet to place one hand on her scar and the other to turn her face to his. "I don't see this as an imperfection just another reminder of what Naraku took from you,"

"Miroku, kiss me," she pleaded tears welling up in her eyes.

Lowering his lips onto hers Miroku wrapped his arms around her naked body keeping his hands at her waist as she slowly worked on his robes so she could feel his skin against hers.

'_I can't believe he's actually kissing me. His lips are so gentle, I'll have to thank Kagome after this is over_,' Sango thought as she removed his heavy robes leaving him naked from the waist up. (He's wearing hakama pants.)

'_Even with the scar her skin is as soft as her lips and I want it all to be mine_,' Miroku contemplated, his pants shrinking as he felt her breasts brushing against his chest. '_Let's take this up a notch_,'

Feeling something brushing her lower lip Sango understood his silent question and parted her lips to allow his tongue to slip into her mouth and mingle with hers, feeling a deep moan rising from her throat. With each caress of his tongue over hers she felt her legs becoming weaker making her grab hold of Miroku for support, her eyes widened when she felt his hands move from her back to cup her ass and gently start to fondle her cheeks. If it weren't for the situation they were in now Sango would have introduced his head to her fist more than once but her mind was succumbing to the feelings she had for the monk she found she couldn't resist him. That was she silently decided she would let him grope her whenever he wanted, she even thought about asking Kagome for some undergarments from her time. She wanted his mouth exploring her body, his strong gentle hands caressing every inch of her flesh and his hardened member thrusting in and out of her sweet spot. The kiss ended abruptly when Miroku pulled away looking at Sango's face in confusion.

"Is something the matter Sango? I didn't feel you reciprocating," Miroku asked bringing her down to rest on his robes.

"Nothing's wrong but if I am to be your woman I have to let you use me as you see fit," She replied lying back on his robes. "My body is yours Miroku, I'm here to pleasure you in any way like any woman should be to their future husband,"

"But that's not what I want," Miroku sighed sitting down beside her. "Sango I don't want a woman who only exists to be a house wife. I fell in love with you because I know you can take care of yourself if I'm not around. Those other women I flirted with were just a cheap thrill, you're so much more to me. I know I can depend on you to defend me if I'm sick or injured just as I would for you. If you are to be my love I must be mutual love, my body is to pleasure you just as yours is to pleasure mine. Let's make love to each other,"

"Nothing would make me happier," Sango sniffled bringing a hand to stroke the large bulge in his pants. "Lean back for me,"

Doing as she asked Miroku lifted his hips to aid Sango in removing his pants and smiled at her gasp as his erect tool sprang from its confines. Propping himself on his elbows he watched as Sango inquisitively explored his length with her fingers, it would have surprised him that this was the first time she ever saw the male penis. Running her fingers slowly up and down his length she was amazed at how soft and firm it was at the same time, she then came to realisation that its shape was perfectly designed to fit inside of her to allow his sperm to reach her womb and create a new life. And it was her body which would house this new life before it came into the world, something Sango was more that willing to do once Naraku was destroyed.

"Sango, you're crying," Miroku whispered sitting up in alarm only to be gently pushed back by Sango.

"It's all right Miroku, I was just imagining the future we would share together," she reassured sweetly, gently stroking his erection. "Though I would prefer we did this in a bed rather in the middle of nowhere but I'm willing to be taken anywhere with you,"

"Then I believe your first time should focus on your own pleasure since I am taking you virginity. You may repay me if you wish but allow me this selfish desire Sango, for your happiness is one of the many things about you I cherish deeply," Miroku replied pulling her into his lap, allowing a small dirty smile to form. "Feeling your naked body against mine is truly enjoyable,"

Pulling her tighter against him Miroku attacked her jaw with butterfly kisses and little bites on her skin making her wrap her arms around his shoulders and a small sigh escape her lips. His strong gentle hands working their way through her dark tresses and down her back while his erection rested between her shapely backside as his lips and mouth continues their assault on her pale neck.

"Miroku," she signed arching her neck to give him more skin to attack. "More,"

Smiling at her request Miroku rolled over so he would be on top and gently placed her on his robes, stopping his assault on her neck to gaze at the beauty beneath him. Though slightly embarrassed at being naked in the middle of the wilderness where anyone could see them Sango giggled cutely and turned her head to the side as if submitting to him. Taking up her invitation Miroku straddled her waist and gently took her swelling mounds into his hands, kneading the soft flesh and resumed his assault on her neck once more while her hands came around his back preventing him from escaping. Not that he would try of course. Her soft moans encouraging him Miroku's lips left her neck and trailed down her chest kissing her left breast while completely avoiding the nipple, much to her annoyance.

"Stop teasing me Miroku," she groaned as he rolled her right nipple between his fingers.

"I have no idea what you mean," he replied cockily pinching and twisting the nipple. "I am simply making sure you enjoy yourself. Kagome informed me that taking it slowly makes for a better experience,"

"Well I call this teasing," she hissed when his hands left her breasts completely.

"Then I shall cease teasing you my dearest Sango," he replied lowering his head to her left breast, giving the nipple a slow lick making her gasp at the warmth of his tongue on her sensitive flesh.

Continuing to draw the experience to its furthest extent Miroku nibbed on the underside of her breast before taking it into his hot mouth, her breath hitching in her throat. His tongue licked at the flesh as he sucked her nipple making her grab hold if his head to keep his attention on her soft spongy mound. Not leaving her other breast unattended Miroku took it in his right hand and resumed his gentle fondling while his free hand trailed down her stomach where his thumb rubbed in circles on her thigh. Begging him to go higher Sango groaned in frustration when his hand remained where it was giving him the opportunity to switch breasts giving it the same attention as its twin and catching her off guard as he quickly cupped her heated arousal. She had expected him to shove his fingers in her untainted cavern but instead he ran two fingers up and down her slick folds, parting them like flower petals as he slowly explored her searching for her hidden treasure.

"More!" she whimpered feeling her body tightening. "Please!"

"Forgive me Sango but this may hurt," Miroku whispered reassuringly as he positioned his erection just outside her hot moist passage. "So I shall do this quickly,"

With a single thrust he buried himself deep within Sango breaking her barrier at the same time, her shriek of pain muffled by his lips over her's using his tongue to massage her own while he rolled her nipples between his fingers. As the pain ebbed away Sango rolled her hips experimentally getting small stabs of pain and pleasure mixed together, wrapping her legs around his hips she signalled that she was ready for him to continue. Drawing his hips back Miroku pulled all but his head out of her folds and gently surged forward making her gasp at the incredible feeling as he continued to slide in and out at a steady pace, keeping himself propped above her by his elbows.

"Oh Kami…," Sango moaned wrapping her arms around his neck. "Deeper! ... Harder!"

"As you wish my darling," Miroku groaned, repositioning her legs over his shoulders and plunging straight down making her eyes nearly pop out of her head as he brushed her hidden bundle of nerves that made her first orgasm explode through her body after only a few strokes. "More?"

"Yes! Oh Kami yes! More!" she cried in ecstasy clawing at his robes beneath her body.

Increasing his pace Miroku plunged into Sango's core for nearly half an hour before turning over so she was on top and by the look on her face she was a little shocked but continued where he left off by slamming up and down on his shaft while his hands cupped her breasts, kneading them and twisting her nipples with his fingers.

"Touch yourself Sango, let me hear you scream in pleasure," Miroku groaned at the way her inner walls clamped around his shaft each time she impaled herself.

"Oh Kami! Yes! So good!" she screamed, her hand travelling to her clit to rub the hard nub she found, bring her final orgasm. "MMMIIIRRROOOKKKUUU!"

With a loud cry, she gripped the man beneath her and released. Miroku smirked and helped her ride it out, both of them still locked. After Sango rode out her orgasm, she tried to rest but couldn't as she was continuously thrust in by Miroku. She gasped for breath, regaining what little composure she had and returned the pleasure. With both of them moaning loudly, they continued on from there. Soon enough, after changing positions again, she found herself reaching climax again as she was pounded into from behind. It soon exploded, with the raven haired girl releasing for a second time. She was amazed that Miroku was able to keep it in for so long. After she came six more times in the hour of being locked together, Miroku finally reached his. Gritting his teeth, he tried holding it in longer. Somehow sensing his imminent release as her eighth orgasm hit hard Sango quickly pulled away and swung back around to take him into her mouth just as spurt after spurt of his thick creamy seed ejected from his length. She had expected it to taste awful and spit it out after he finished but she found his seed to taste bitter and salty, yet not unpleasant and swallowed every last drop.

"Oh sweet Kami, Sango," Miroku shuddered as she licked him clean. "Is this how we will be finishing each time we make love?"

Releasing his length with a wet pop Sango smiled devilishly at him. "I should hope so, at least until we destroy Naraku. Besides you didn't taste horrible at all, slightly salty and bitter but I liked it,"

"Then I should tell you that before I entered you I had a little taste of you that was on my fingers and your honey is the sweetest I have ever sampled. A taste I shall never tire of or find anything to match it," Miroku smirked reaching for her kimono. "But I think we should dress before Kagome and Inuyasha find us like this,"

"You're right, but I hope you're not going to be peeking at Kagome and me while we're bathing," Sango leered reaching for her kimono.

"I can't promise I won't peek at you my dearest Sango but I definitely won't be peeking at Kagome even if she's as beautiful as the goddess I just made love to," Miroku replied gathering his robes after slipping on his hakama pants. "What if I were to randomly grope you?"

"I think I can accept the groping and the peeking without striking you, but what happens when we enter a village? Will you be asking innocent women to bear you children?" she asked worriedly wrapping her kimono around her figure.

"And risk inciting your wrath? I'm not that desperate to sire an heir with random women. I intent to for only one woman to bear any of my children," he said gathering Sango in his arms. "That woman is you Sango, after I marry you of course,"

"That's exactly what I wanted to hear," Sango whispered softly placing a gentle kiss on his lips.

**XXXXXX**

"Well it's about time you two got back! We've been waiting almost 3 hours now!" Inuyasha grouched as Miroku and Sango entered the temporary campsite.

"Inuyasha… sit boy,"

_**WHAMP!**_

"I swear he's been acting grouchier ever since you two left," Kagome huffed twisting some stray hair behind her ear. "So did my advice work?"

"I find myself in you debt Lady Kagome, if not for your advice I would still be pursuing other women," Miroku replied wrapping an arm around Sango's waist with light blushes staining their cheeks.

_Sniff, Sniff_

"Hey Sango you smell different," Shippo said trotting over and sniffing again. "Just like my parents when they were all alone in our den,"

"What did your parents do exactly?" Kagome asked fearing she knew the answer.

"I'm not sure exactly but sometimes papa would take mama inside and he told me not to enter until he said it was ok. You smell just like mama when they came out of they said it was ok for me to go back inside. I just don't understand what they were doing," the Kitsune explained.

"What your parents shared together Shippo was one of the greatest pleasures in the world that you can only experience once you find a woman you want to spend the rest of you life with," Miroku explained making sure not to give too much info. "Unfortunately that won't happen to you for many years, just remember this little piece of advice, don't try and pretend to be something you're not ok. Most women prefer honest men,"

"Did Sango hit you too hard monk? The only advice you're good at giving is how to grope a woman's butt!" Inuyasha huffed peeling himself off the ground.

"Sit boy,"

_**Wham!**_

And once again Inuyasha kissed the dirt.

"Thank you Kagome," Miroku said moving his hand down to caress Sango's butt.

'_Uh oh_,' Kagome thought waiting for the inevitable slap only to be surprised when Sango openly groped his butt in return. "Are you two groping each other?"

"Sango's body is the most holiest of temples and caressing her backside is just one of the ways for me to worship her. If it is her desire to grope me in return for my wandering hands then I am more than willing to pay her price," Miroku replied leaning in to nip playfully at her neck.

"Stop it Miroku, that tickles," Sango giggled trying half-heartedly to push him away.

"Why would I want to stop when you're making such adorable sounds my dear Sango?" Miroku asked using his free hand to attack her sides.

"Kagome (cackle) help… me (giggle) stop him!" Sango begged between guffaws laughter. "Kagome (Chortle),"

**Disclaimer: And this is where I end this big one shot which is bigger than any one shot I've written so far…, at least I think it's a one shot. Well I hope you enjoyed my latest Inuyasha fan fic since it took me six months to finish. Other lemons I write might take the same amount of time to write but I may not write one this good, it is good isn't it? Please tell me it's good by reviewing. Pretty please.**


End file.
